Konoha High
by Silver Winged Eve
Summary: What would happean if Hinata was forced to live with Neji and go to his high school. She's the new girl and everyone wants to be her friend. Especially our dog lovin pal Kiba
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey every one this is Silver Winged Eve. I just wanted to thank u for reading my first fanfic. It's a KibaxHinata story (cuz it's one of my favorite pairings). It's probably going to be a very long story, but I might just cut it off when I can't think of anything else.

Just a heads up

This is regular high school. NOT boarding school.

There will be more than one pairing, so it will be funnier to read.

Also- 'Thinking' "Talking" Regular talking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That would be Masahi Kishimoto. I'm just here to give the story a little something extra.

Konoha High

Chapter 1

"Why does it only happen to me?"

xXx

I was summoned to fathers study and I knew it was going to be bad. He only summoned me when he wanted to tell her something important. I knew that that wasn't the case; we only went over family business at the dinner table.

'What could it be', she said to herself waiting for him to speak. I hope this isn't another monologue about how I'm unfit to be the heir of the Hyuga Company. HE usually just yelled, threatened, and then told me to go back to my room. I hope this will be quick; I was looking forward to having an extra hour to work on my dance routine before bed.

"Hinata…." he started "I don't know how to put this lightly so I'll just come out and say it." I stayed quiet, only thinking of anything I've done this month that would make him upset. Lowering grades. NO! Talking to boys he didn't know. NO! Not telling him anything important. NO! What could it possibly be?

"The board members and I have come to the unanimous agreement that it would be best for the Hyuga Company if you were no longer future heir. We think the role is more _befitting _of your younger and more promising sister Hanabi", he said this with a stone cold look in his eye and without one once of emotion in his voice, "It's nothing personal, it's just business" (Ha-ha! Donald Trump reference)

To me that felt like a slap to the face and a kick to the gut. 'It just feels like he just threw me out like a piece of trash.' Its bad enough I already didn't feel apart of this family but, he literally just disowned me. Unfortunately, he wasn't done just yet.

"We have also decided that you should leave the main house Hyuga compound and go live with your cousin, Neji. He's agreed and you are to attend high school with him, Konoha High. All of the arrangements have been made and your school things have been brought to his house. The school is in uniform, but you don't have to worry, we've sent you're new uniform to Neji's house also." He stated proudly.

I wanted to cry and curse my luck for having to been born to this mad-man. All I wanted to do was work on my ballet routine, but no I had to be disowned and thrown out like yesterdays news. At least I would be away from him and with nii-san.

"Don't worry about money, like Neji, we won't cut you off from the Hyuga fund", he informed him. 'Thank You Kami' was all I thought 'THANK YOU!' At least I know he's not completely heartless. "You're dismissed", he said firmly. After I bowed, I quickly exited his study, went straight to my room, and started to cry. I cried so hard that it hurt. Exactly how hurt I felt. All I could think was why? Why would my own father do this to me? I guess I just wasn't a leader in his eyes.

When I finished crying, I wiped my eyes, put the things I wanted to keep in a bag, and went outside. There was a car waiting to take me away. In the car I thought 'Nobody even said goodbye'. Then I looked out the window and watched as the house where I had spent my whole life faded into the distance.

A/N: Well that was the first chapter. I hoped you liked it! I'll try to update as often as I can. Talk to u soon!


	2. Chapter 2 Neji's humble abode and blunt

A/N: Hi everyone its Silver Winged Eve. I've been dying to get back on the computer and type, but my stupid USB has been giving me problems and my laptop is infected with viruses (No fun at all ). Plus on top of all that things have been pretty hectic all the time, non-stop. Anyway, let's not dwell on the past.

In chapter two we introduce Neji (Hooray! )

Please don't be upset by my lack of up dating it's been a very hectic school year. I barely had any time to think up a good plot. Thanks for the reviews though I was so happy.

Ages:

Hinata-15 (yes she's the youngest)

Neji, TenTen, Lee, and Temari-17 going on18

All of the other characters- 16 (Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Shino) or 17(Kankuro, Sai, Saskue, Shikamaru, and Choji)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! If I did I would let all Naruto lovers share in the wealth.

Konoha High

Chapter 2

Neji's Humble abode and blunt rules

When the car pulled up to Neji's house I was relieved and nervous at the same time. Of course I was happy about seeing my cousin again, but we haven't really talked since he moved out of the compound. Before he left we were as thick as thieves. Anytime we could we would walk in the park just talking, telling jokes, or just sharing brotherly/sisterly silence. That all came to an end when Neji moved out, since Hiashi was so mad he didn't let me or Hanabi (even though she probably didn't care) call him or go to his house. 'I hope he doesn't think I was avoiding being his friend/cousin', I thought sadly.

'I wonder if he remembers what I look like', last time I saw him was before his move. Since it was only a few years ago, I bet their wasn't going to be much of a change. I gave the driver a good tip and bid him a safe trip home. He told me to take care of myself and started to drive back to the compound. Looking around I noticed that Neji must have had someone help him work on the flower beds and décor; since he wasn't that good at garden work. It looked like it had a woman's touch here and there. That thought made me blush. What if Neji had a girl friend, what if she was there, would I be barging in on their privacy?

With these thoughts in mind I timidly knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. Neji immediately opened the door; he started to smile warmly at me.

"Welcome Hinata-niichan, it's been a while", he swepted me up into a bear hug "I've missed you so much!"

It was nice seeing nii-kun again.

He looked very mature and collected on the outside, but there was something in his eyes that told me he was still the same Neji that I remembered. 'The girls must be eating there hearts out over him. Especially since he probably has a girl friend. His brown hair was long and held back in a loose pony tail. He was well-built and still taller than me, but I didn't mind most people are.

"Wow Hinata you grew up a lot when I left didn't you", he told me.

"I guess", I said softly "I don't think I change all that much"

"Are you kidding you're hair got longer and you finally filled out into your body" Neji looked at me "I hope the boys at Konoha don't give you a hard time or there in for a beating"

He had a look of brotherly protection pass over him. Boys at my old school practically drooled on me when I developed my curves and hour glass form. Father almost had a heart attack when I told him. He even threatened to put me into an all girl's school. Thank Kami he didn't or I think I just would have died.

I grinned to myself when I remembered the look on his face, then started to giggle.

"What's so funny nii-san" Neji inquired

"Oh it's nothing"

Next, we took a tour of his house. It was very beautiful and cozy. It reminded me of home without my bastard of a father. It's not that I don't love my dad, it's just that he treats me like I'm a burden to him all the time. There were a lot of rooms and his house was huge. It was like Neji lived in his own private mansion. It made me wonder how he found his way around. 'I hope I don't end up getting lost', I said to myself. At the end of the tour I only remembered where the living room, my own room, Neji's room, and the kitchen were.

"I hope you enjoyed the tour, nii-sama", he grinned. We were outside my room. I grinned too; I loved to see people happy. Especially my brother Neji.

"Yes!" I exclaimed "Your house is so beautiful. It reminds me of my old home, without all the misery and woe. Thank you for letting me stay here with you."

"No problem, my sisters always welcome here. Me casa es su casa!" he told me happily. "Now here are the ground rules"

'I knew he'd have ground rules, typical Neji.' I thought to myself

"Rule #1 No fucking in my house!

Rule #2 if you hear weird noises in my room **DO NOT**, under any circumstances, **COM IN**! Period.

Rule #3 if you go to a boy's house or he comes here, Tell Me. I cannot stress that enough!

'Oh my gosh! Did Neji just say that to me?' I felt my face heat up and my mind went blank. 'Did nii-san actually think I would do those things and especially _that___thing? I couldn't even begin to fathom how that would even come to pass.

"U-Um… I, uh…" I start to stutter, completely uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Hinata; I know you won't break my rules. I have way too much faith in you" he gently reassured me.

"Uh-Huh" tt-thank you nii-san" I said in my shy, timid voice

"Good-night little sis"

"Good-night big bro"

With that he walked down the hall into his room. When I finally calmed down from his statement I went inside my own room. It was Beautiful. 'Nii-san still remembered my favorite colors'. There was a queen sized bed with a white bed frame and silver swirled patterns on it. The sheets were lavender and the comforter was midnight blue with silver stitching. The room consisted of a white dresser, book shelf, and working desk. The windows curtains were white and silver. A door was in my room which held my bathroom. There was a night stand next to my bed that had a lavender lamp on it. It also had a picture of my mom, father, Hanabi, aunt, uncle, Neji, and me all smiling and looking like a family again. 'That was when things were easier'.

I quickly got ready for bed, putting on my thigh-length lavender and blue nightgown. The bed was so soft and cozy that I immediately fell asleep. I didn't even care that id didn't get to examine my room more. 'Oh well, I have had such a ruff day'.

A/N Finally after months of not writing I've finally finished chapter 2. I feel so empowered. Maybe I'll even start chapter 3. Next chapter will skip to school and it's going to be Kiba's POV. I hope you guys like it so far. Bye!

Sincerely, Silver Winged Eve


	3. Chapter 3 Who's the New Girl !

A/N: Hi everyone its Silver Winged Eve. It's time for… you guessed it; Chapter 3, certain people say that it's good to wait a while until you update new chapters on stories, but I feel that only works best if you want to build up the suspense. Sorry for all of my chapters taking so long to write, but I'm unnaturally slow.

If you guys read my ending for chapter 2, then you know that this chapter is going to be Kiba's POV. I am so excited about this so please tell me if there's anything you want to see happen. Thanks for reading.

I just need to tell you guys something important. When the story gets to the part about what kind of school this is, let's just say it's a cross between ninja and regular high school. So it takes place in a time period like today, but the students are also trained in the ninja arts. (Taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu) There are still missions and things like that, but they still have school things to deal with. (Homework, tests, getting to class on time)

P.S. The Rookie nine, including Gaara, Sai, and Kankuro- 10th Graders  
Gai's team, including Temari, Itachi, - 11th Graders

Konoha High  
Chapter 3  
"Who's the New Girl!"

Kiba's POV  
"Guys I need your help" Naruto said. He sounded very distressed about something.  
"Ok, what is it?" I answered back "but this better not be a question on how to get Sakura. You might need a girl for that"  
"Um… well… you see" he started to stutter. His face held a pink blush and he kept his head hung low, thinking we wouldn't see it. All I can do is shake my head.

Naruto was one of my best dude friends, along with Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, and Sai. I'd never leave him hanging in his time of need, but when it came to how to ask a girl out I just think that getting advice from a girl would be the best way to go. Shino, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, and I were walking the halls of our high school, Konoha High, when he just randomly asks us for our advice. This wasn't unusual for us. He's been trying to get Sakura to go out with him ever since he met her at the ninja academy. The only problem is, she's been so head over heals for Sasuke ever since I can remember. Poor Naruto hopefully something works out for him.

Everyday, before school starts, we meet up at one of our lockers. Today it's Shikamaru's, the one nearest to homeroom. We've been keeping this schedule ever since freshman year and it's become quite useful. We've been able to check each others homework, trade weapons, and unfortunately discuss Naruto's, and others, relationship problems. That's right. Guys talking about their relationship problems, what a concept! Well anyway when we got to Shikamaru's locker everyone was already there, except for Neji.

"Hey, has anyone seen Neji? He's supposed to be lending me his shuriken for practice today. He's always early!" Lee asked. He sounded a bit desperate. I was a little confused. Didn't him, TenTen, and Neji all drive to school together. TenTen was down the hall talking with and Temari. If anyone would know where Neji is it would be TenTen. She was his girlfriend after all.

"Hey Lee did you ask Tenten?" asked Sasuke. He tried to look like he didn't care, but we all knew he did. Everyone started to look at Lee eager to hear what happened.  
"Yeah, she said that when she called him this morning to meet up at his house, he told her that he couldn't drive her and that he had something really important to do before school. She said that she heard a female voice in the background asking, 'Whose on the phone Neji-kun' so she's a little hostile right now." He said in a serious un-Lee like tone "She was even sharpening her kunai when she told me the story." Neji had a girl over his house that wasn't TenTen. He's a dead man.

"Well maybe it was a misunderstanding, Neji would never do something that stupid. Especially, when his girlfriend is the fucking WEAPONS MISTRESS! I think he has way more sense then that!" screamed Kankuro  
"I agree with Kankuro", began Shino "Neji would never do something that idiotic."  
"I just think the whole situation is extremely troublesome" Skikamaru said. He was barely even into the conversation to begin with.  
"Yeah I agree with Shikamaru, all this drama reminds me of an episode of Degrassi. We're all probably overreacting" said Gaara  
"I don't know what's more shocking, the fact that you agree with Shikamaru or the fact that you watch Degrassi" said Choji, who, until recently, had been too busy eating his chips. Gaara started to blush and look down, but luckily Sai saved Gaara from anymore torment.  
"Hey isn't that Neji over there by the principal Tsunade's door?" he said in his monotone way of speaking.

He was right; low and behold their outside Tsunade's door was Neji Hyuga. But what was he doing? Neji only went to the Tsunade's room if the teacher needed something and usually they never asked Neji, he just had such a stoic personality. Is this the important thing that Neji told TenTen he had to do? Could be.

"Lets go see what their talking about." Naruto said  
"Naruto what's wrong with you. He'll obviously see us" I said. What kind of stupid person does that? Oh yeah Naruto asked  
"I mean we could hide behind the wall and listen" he exclaimed, "Plus we're goddamn Jonin leaf ninja for Christ's Sake. Duhh! I'm not that stupid!  
"You really don't want us to answer that" chuckled Sasuke  
"Ok well while you three go spy on Neji we're gonna get to homeroom. See you in a bit" said Shino. With that Shino, Sai, Gaara, Kankuro, Chouji, and Shikamaru began to walk down the hall to Kakashi-sensei's room. Lee walked with them until he walked down the hall further to Guy-sensei's room.

"Aren't you guys, for once, happy that Kakashi-sensei never shows up on time. If he did we wouldn't be able to see what Neji's doing" asked Naruto  
"I guess" murmured Sasuke  
"Don't get smart with me, Sasuke-teme! If you didn't care you wouldn't have come!" whisper-shouted Naruto  
"Will both of you guys shut up, I can't hear any thing! I swear sometimes you argue like a married fucking couple!" I scolded  
"Nobody Asked You!" they both screamed. They tried to look angry, but I still saw them blush under the accusation. Now back to what we sneaked across the hall-looking like total idiots-for. Neji better not have done something stupid.

When we were close enough to principal Tsunade's door, I was able to see Neji standing in the doorway. He looked as if he were talking to someone, but whoever it was happened to be hidden by Tsunade's door. All we could hear was Neji's voice because whoever he was talking to seemed to have a really soft, feminine voice. This isn't looking really good for Neji. Not in the least.

"Who do you think he's talking to?" asked Naruto  
"Well if we knew, we would have told you already dope. God, why do you have to be so goddamn thick all the time?" Sasuke replied  
"Shut the fuck up teme!" retorted Naruto  
"No You!"  
"You!"  
"You!" they both screamed in unison  
"If you both don't shut up I'm gonna…" I started to threaten, but just at that moment Jariya-sensei came walking down the hall. He started at us for a moment and then turned his attention at what we were all staring at. Then, this huge perverted grin appeared on his face. Either he knew who the girl on the other side of the door was or he knew something we didn't. Probably both.

"You might think that I would want to know what you guys are doing, but fortunately for me I already know" then he flashed us another perverted smirk "You guys are spying on Neji and the beautiful flower next to him. All of you guys have to seriously work on your stealth if you guys want to make it out of high school."

It wasn't a question. We were caught by our vice principle, Naruto's uncle Jariya-sensei. 'Damn the ninja skills failed, but I already knew they would. Oh wait he's talking again'

"Unless you all want 3 weeks of detention for eavesdropping on the principle while she's having a private meeting with a teacher, I suggest you get back to class. I'll count to three" he threatened. 'He wouldn't have the guts' I thought.

"But uncle-", Naruto started to whine, but he was cut off.  
"One!" Jariya began  
"He's bluffing" I said  
"Two!" Jariya continued  
"Apparently not" Sasuke commented  
"Thr-"

Then we all just took off running. I turned my head slightly and saw Jariya smirking at us. I also saw Neji poke his head out the office door and see us. 'I guess were just going to have to find out who that girl is from the source, Neji Hyuga.

A/N: That took me wwwwwwayy longer than I thought it would. I'm Ssoo sorry about the wait (All of you that read this story). I've been really busy. I also have a new story coming out so look out for it.

Next chapter- Hinata and Kiba meet

Kiba's POV

Hinata makes new friends

Look out for it. Bye!

Sincerely, Silver Winged Eve 


End file.
